meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kleintjie Gattaca
Gattaca Kleintjie(VGGF014) was born on November 23, 2003 in Gattaca Mob. Her mother was Risca and her father was thought to have been Izit, who was the dominant male of Gattaca. Kleintjie was born with three other litter-mates named Zorilla(VGGF012), Charlie(VGGM013) and The Wee Man Aidan(VGGM015). All of Kleintjie's litter-mates survived to adulthood. By the end of 2004, Kleintjie had reached maturity. Her mother, Risca, evicted her and her sister Zorilla, along with four other Gattaca females. Commandos Kleintjie, Zorilla and the other Gattaca females stayed together and joined up with a group of seven Young Ones males. They formed a new mob called the Commandos Mob. Aragorn, one of the Young Ones males, established male dominance while the Gattaca females fought for female dominance. Fenodree became the first dominant female but left the group after sustaining a leg injury. In late February 2005 Kleintjie won power after fighting viciously with Zorilla, who was recieved an eye injury that left her with her trademark scar. Kleintjie quickly fell pregnant but aborted her litter. She fell pregnant again and briefly left the group in June 2005 to give birth to Drew, Mo, Phoebe and Rusty. Upon her return to the group she was attacked and overthrown by Zorilla. Zorilla became a prolific breeder and the longest reigning dominant female of the group. After spending three years living in Commandos, Kleintjie became the oldest and last Gattaca female under her sister. When five Whiskers males joined the group after the death of Aragorn, Kleintjie became the target of Zorilla's aggresion. This situation was not helped by the fact Kleintjie had mated with one of the new Whiskers males named Karim. Both Zorilla and Kleintjie became pregnant, so Kleintjie was the first to be evicted. In November 2007 Klenitjie and her niece, Benzedrine, dispersed and did not rejoin Commandos. Kung Fu Kleintjie and Benzedrine stayed together until November 2007, when they met up with two Whiskers males; Ningaloo and his nephew Wollow, two wild males; VKUM002 and Tumbo, and a Frisky male called Clinton Baptiste. They formed a new mob called Kung Fu. Kleintjie won the position of dominant female over Benzedrine and Clinton Baptiste won the position of dominant male. Within the same month , one of the Whiskers males, Wollow, left the group. The gang established a territory bordering the Whiskers mob. The rest of the members were still together for 3 months until in January 2008, when one of the wild males, VKUM002, disappeared. That same month, the first Kung Fu litter was born. Benzedrine gave birth to McDreamy, Woolf, Eliot, Bauer, VKUP003 and VKUP007. The litter of six survived for the first two months, but in March VKUP003 and VKUP007 sadly died. The numbers in the group shrank when Clinton Baptiste and the remaining wild male, Tumbo, disappeared. With no dominant male in the group, the remaining Whiskers' male, Ningaloo, took over as the dominant male at Kleintjie's side. Sadly, two of Benzedrine's pups died, bringing the Kung Fu down to seven members. Then in June the very small Kung Fu encountered the Whiskers and lost the fight. Finally in July 2009 Kleintjie was pregnant. She evicted Benzedrine, who later dispersed and formed another group called Sequoia. Kleintjie gave birth to her first surviving litter of pups on August 22, 2008. The litter consisted of four female pups; Eagles Claw, Tiger's Paw, Dragon's Fist and Pai Mei. Klenitjie then gave birth to her second litter on Noveber 9, 2008 to four female pups, Princessco, Pilko, Bean and Littl'un, and three male pups, Maroon, Beej and Oiley Doyley. The large litter of seven survived. In March, McDreamy got pregnant but aborted her litter, while Kleintjie gave birth on March 30, 2009 to two female pups, Martini and Wales, and two male pups, Dexter and Denmark. Kleintjie gave birth again on September 14, 2009 to Goose, Stumpy, Slyder and Ice Man. This was followed by another litter on December 5, 2009, comprising of Hiphopopotamus, Biffy Clyro, VKUP033, Rhymenoceros and Spektor. VKUP033 was sadly predated. Kleintjie breeding success continued; she gave birth to her sixth litter on February 21, 2010 to Crescendo and Decresendo. Her daughter Eagle's Claw became pregnant but aborted her litter in March 2010. Kleintjie was pregnant in June 2010 and in August gave birth to another litter, the pups were Lord Castle, VKUP037, Ralston and Robindrew. That same month she evicted her niece, McDreamy, and her daughters Dragon's Fist, Eagle's Claw, Pai Mei, Princessco, Bean and Littl'un. Bean and Littl'un returned to the group while the rest of the females formed the Ewoks. By October, Kleintjie was pregnant yet again and gave birth to Yeah Boi, Bebe, Kensie and VKUP043. Sadly, during that month, VKUM037 died. In November Kleintjie led a raid on the Ewoks and killed their first litter of pups. She soon became pregnant again and in January 2011 gave birth to a new litter of pups; Carcass, Terrorizer, Brutal Truth, Misty, Dave and Ytse. In March her daughter, Spektor, gave birth to Nat, A Boy Named Sue and VKUP052. They were the first grandchildren born in the group. A month later Kleintjie's daughters Pilko and Slyder gave birth to a mixed litter of pups, the pups were Ron Burgundy, Sex Panther, Tits McGee, VKUP056, Luka and Gypsy. In June Kleintjie became pregnant again and in August she gave birth to Hankson, Pronker, Tyke and Tinker. Later, in October, the group was split and Klentije was separated from her mate Ningaloo. During that time two Aztecs males joined the group. One of the males named Dali was seen mating with Kleintjie and acting as the dominant male of the group. However, Ningaloo and the other half of the group come back and chased out the Aztecs males. In November, Kleintjie was pregnant, possibly by Dali. In December Kleintjie gave birth to unknown number of pups. The next month, Rhymenoceros gave birth to a unknown number of pups as well. It i s unknown if either litters survived. Kleintjie did not breed for most of 2012, until September 28, when she finally gave birth to a new litter of pups the pups were Squirt and Weenie. This was her last litter. That month, she also evicted several of her subordinate females. In November most of the eldest males had taken tor roving and shortly after this her mate Ningaloo went missing. During his absence two Rascal males emigrated into the mob. The Kung Fu were a large mob but since the natal males were away roving it was easy for the two rovers to join. Crux the oldest male established dominance becoming Klenjie's mate.She soon became pregnant, however she aborted in January 2013. Klentije's age appeared to be catching up with her. She, like many other females was unable to carry any litters to full term in the following months due to the ongoing drought. The drought had also left Klentije in poor health. The Kung Fu dropped to just five members after nine females left the group with Baobab rovers. By that time Kleintjie was the oldest meerkat alive at the Kalahari Meerkat Project. But age finally caught up with her. A drought throughout 2013 weakened Kleintjie. In August 8, 2013 she went missing and was believed to have sadly died of old age or was either predated. She had been the Kung Fu's domintant female for almost six years. Her daughter, Cronenberg assumed dominace after her. Meerkat Manor Kleintjie played Rosie, the sister of Nikita(Zorilla) in Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation. However, in the UK version she went by her real name. In the episode She first appeared in the episode The Mark of Zorro, where she mated with Duke(Karim). In the following episode, Great Expectations, she was Nikita's primary eviction target. In spite of Rosie's submissive efforts, Nikita viciously evicted her from the group, along with several other females. Rosie was not mentioned again after this. Meerkats 3D In Meerkats 3D (also known as Clan of the Meerkats and Mighty Meerkats) Kleintjie was featured as the main character, and went by her real name. She was featured as the dominant female of her own meerkat mob. Throughout the documentary, Kleintjie was seen caring for her latest litter, evicting her rebellious daughter Miss Bean (mostly played by Bean) to secure the survival of her own unborn pups, forcing her group to retreat from a rival gang she had been evicted from (Zorilla and the Commandos) and then later winning a turf war against a different rival group (the Whiskers). At the end of the documentary, Kleintjie had allowed Miss Bean to rejoin the family and had given birth to another litter of pups. It was then said that while teamwork makes meerkats so strong, it was Kleintjie who "stands hand and shoulders above the rest". Litters First litter born on June 15, 2005, fathered by an unknown male. Drew (VCDM007) Last Seen in April 2007 Mo (VCDM005) Last Seen in July 2006 Phoebe (VCDF008) Predated in October 2005 Rusty (VCDM006) Died in September 2006 Second Litter born in August 2008, fathered by Ningaloo: Tiger's Paw (VKUF010) Last Seen in January 2010 Dragon's Fist (VKUF008) Last Seen in December 2010. An Ewoks founder Eagles Claw (VKUF009) Last Seen in December 2010. An Ewoks founder Pai Mei (VKUF012) Last Seen in December 2010, An Ewoks founder Third Litter born in November 2008, fathered by Ningaloo: Princessco (VKUF013) Disappeared in November 2010, former member of Ewoks Maroon (VKUM014) Died in July 2011 Pilko (VKUF015) Died in September 2011 Beej (VKUM017) Died in in April 2011 Bean (VKUF017) Died in November 2011 Oiley Doyley (VKUM018) Last Seen in October 2012 Littl'un (VKUF019) Last Seen in September 2013, founder and former dominant female of Fre akin' Awesome Fourth Litter born in March 2009, fathered by Ningaloo: Martini, Dexter, Wales and Denmark Fifth Litter born in September 2009, fathered by Ningaloo: Ice Man, Goose, Stumpy and Slyder Sixth Litter born in December 2009, fathered by Ningaloo: Hiphopopotamus , Rhymenoceros , Biffy Clyro, VKUP033 and Spektor Seventh Litter born on February 21st, 2010, fathered by Ningaloo: Crescendo and Decresendo Eighth Litter born in August 2010, fathered by Ningaloo: Lord Castle, VKUP037, Ralston and Robindrew Ninth Litter born in October 2010, fathered by Ningaloo: Yeah Boi , Bebe, Kensie and VKUP043 Tenth Litter born in January 2011, fathered by Ningaloo: Carcass, Terrorizer , Brutal Truth, Misty, Dave and Ytse Eleventh Litter born in August 2011, fathered by Ningaloo: Hankson , Pronker, Tyke and Tinker Twelfth Litter born in December 2011, fathered by Dali or Ningaloo: VKUP063, VKUP064, Cronenberg and VKUP066 Thirteenth Litter born in September 2012, fathered by Ningaloo: Squirt and Weenie Links Gattaca Mob Commandos Mob Kung Fu Mob Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats